Bobbie Phillips
Note: IMDb lists 1968 as the actress's year of birth. |birth_place = Charleston, South Carolina, U.S. |series = Married... with Children |character = as Jill in the episode "If Al Had a Hammer" (Season 6) as Kara in the Season 7 episode "The Mystery of Skull Island"}} Bobbie Phillips (born January 29, 1972) is an actress who appeared twice in different roles on Married... with Children; first as Jill in the episode "If Al Had a Hammer" in Season 6, then as Kara in the Season 7 episode "The Mystery of Skull Island". Career Born in Charleston, SC, Phillips moved to Hollywood in 1990 and began getting work in television soon after getting discovered by appearing as a contestant on the TV series Star Search. Her first acting job was guest starring with Halle Berry on the short lived Fox comedy They Came from Outer Space. She continued to land roles in television and independent films from comedies to martial arts films; Phillips is a trained martial artist and performed most of her fighting and stunts in these films. On the television series, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998), Phillips played the dual role of Talon aka Hannah Foster. With this role, Phillips became the first female to play a crow on screen. In between The Crow: Stairway to Heaven filming, Bobbie also showed off her martial arts abilities in a series of tele-films for Paramount Pictures. The first was Chameleon. It was a followed by two sequels Chameleon II: Death Match, Chameleon 3: Dark Angel. Her most famous roles have been: Julie Costello on Steven Bochco's Murder One (1995); Dr. Bambi Berenbaum on The X-Files (1993); the First Female Crow, "Talon", on The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998); and as the "Chameleon" in a series of movies for Paramount. Bobbie pops up often on television shows such as ABC-TV's Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998) and Seven Days (1998). Another TV appearance of Phillips had been on an episode of Law & Order ''where her character was disallowed from testifying against a suspect due to it being her husband. Her appearance was credited again on an episode of ''The Sopranos '' where one of the characters is watching Phillips' scene and starts exploring the concept of spousal immunity. Although she did not act on ''The Sopranos, '' Phillips was credited in that episode as her scene was played on air. Family/Personal life Bobbie Phillips retired from acting in 2003. Husband Anthony was her hairstylist on the set of the film ''Die Abzocker – Eine eiskalte Affäre in 2000. After leaving Hollywood in 2003, Bobbie traveled with her husband as he began his surfing career in exotic locations such as Fiji, Costa Rica, and Hawaii. During this time Bobbie became active in animal rescue. After moving to Canada in 2010, Bobbie joined the WSPA and several wildlife groups located in Toronto Canada. In 2016, Bobbie traveled to Sri Lanka and became involved with the charity Embark as well as Elephant rescue. Phillips continues to be involved in animal rescue work around the world. As of 2014, she has resumed acting once again, appearing in several independent feature films. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars